ninja naped
by dreamcatcher54
Summary: discontinued... FOREVA!
1. Chapter 1

okay im new around here, so im not completely sure of what to do. anyway heres my first shot at story writing hope you like it.

Ninja-Naped

Ch.1 The beginning

So Deidara sempai, what exactlly are we gonna do with this one? I don't know yet Tobi un, I heard them say as I lay there waiting to make my move. Those Idiots! They don't even know Im not really knocked out! I KNOW SEMPAI! WE SHOU….. will you shut your mouth Tobi un! Deidara said shushing Tobi, do you want her to wake up? Oh, sorry sempai I was just about to say maybe we should tie her up and hide her in a hole so she cant escape or be found. Tobi you idiot! That would be great If we werent going to take her with us! whispered a agravated Deidara. S-sorry sempai. I-I was j-just s-saying. Well It seems to me that I am going to have to deal with an idiot in a mask and a short tempered b… wait that is a boy right, guren thought to her self while opening her eye just enough so she could see what they looked like. She quikly shut her eye when deidara bent over her to conferm she was knobked out. Hmmm, he said as he was examining her, well shes got a cute face, He started to feel her up to see if she had any weapons hiding in her dress, when he came up to her chest he stopped, and a great body shape too un. That's when she kicked her knee into his groin area and shot her eyes open. What the hell! He squeked out while cluthing the area Guren had kicked. That's for staring, and feeling my body! Well you should have taken it as a compliment! He said this starting to let go off his sore area with his voice becoming normal again. At this remark she could feel her face turning red. HEY! KEEP YOUR REMARKS TO YOUR SELF OR ELSE ILL DO WORSE! Sempai, maybe you should listen to her. SHUT IT TOBI! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANY WAY! Sorry sempai but Im just trying to be resonable. Deidara had ignored this for he was having a stare down with the red headed girl that had kicked him. For a while there was a silence. Hmph, guren scohped turning around, well maybe I don't like rude remarks like that! Expecally from blond girly boys. The stunned Deidara just stood there not knowing what to say after what she had said to him. W-well, GAH! I AM NOT A GIRLY MAN! Says the girly man. HEY YOUR LUKY I HAVE TO TKE YOU WITH OR I WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU THEN AND THERE! This made her back off with her smart remarks, that's right he would've killed me, but why didn't he, why does he have to take me with him in the first place, she thought to her self. Hello?! Arnt you gonna make another smart remark or are you finnaly gonna be quiet like good little girls are supposed to be un?

HAH! CLIFF HANGER! Well now I know there will be questions on to who this Guren person is. Well she is my oc. She , of course like I said many times in the story, is a red head. She is a verry, and I mean VERRY short tempered girl. She also can be a cry baby. Just visualize this, a girl who is just about a head shorter than Deidara with short glossy red hair dark brown eyes wearing a poofy just above the knee dress with no arms that has flowers on it. She also wears black knee high boots and black elbow lenghth gloves . Now I defenintly know you people will be wondering why I call it a DeiSaku story, well you find out latter in this fan fiction. Anyways bye peoples! Until next time!*blows kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is ch. 2 of ninja napped. I didn't get many reviews so Idk why im continuing, maybe its just cause I like to wright. Any way I think it will get good in the latter chapters (if I make there). I wrote this in better format. I didn't write the 1st ch in a verry good format.

Recap: That's right he wouldve killed me. But why didn't, why didn't he, why does he have to take me with him in the first place? She thought to her self

Hello?! Arent you gonna make a nother smart remark or are you going to be quiet like good little girls supposed to be un?

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter two

Cry Babies and Discovering

"WHAT?!! GOOD GIRLS?! ILL SHOW YOU WHAT A GOOD GIRL IS WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" Said Guren

"Wow, arnt you the short tempered princess un. If I were you Id shut it or else ill kill you no matter what the orders are un. I mean heck Im not afraid of just blowing your pretty little face to bits un."

Guren could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears. "W-why…." She cut her self off with her crying and then dropped to her knees. "W-why w-would y-you……" she couldn't help but cry, it was a bad habit of hers that she hated.

"Oh come on!" Deidara whined.

"Sempai, I think you went too far this time" tobi said in a scolding matter. I think you should apologize to her. After all we do have to keep her with us for a while and…." Tobi was cut off.

"TOBI SHUT UP! THERE IS NO WAY IM APOLLOGIZING TO THIS CRY BABY!"

"C-cry baby, you think im a cry baby?! I am not a cry baby!" The red head said starting to get frurious.

"Well lets see, you are sitting on the ground crying and you are denying that you're a cry baby un. I think that's enough evidence of you being a cry baby un. Seriously if you think you are not, well think again un."

"you know what I think girly man? I think that you are just the biggest loser that I have seen in my life! It seems to me that you think insulting people is fun, well its not!" she said conferming it.

Tobi could tell Deidara was about to blow up with anger. "N-now S-sempai, don't do any thing you will regret now."

"Hmph." The blond scoffed. "you are right tobi. She isnt worth the trouble."

Tobi walked over to Guren and took out a piece of cloth. "Here, wipe your tears away with this. And don't crie so easlly, Sempai can be men but don't let it get to you."

At first she was stunned by this act, "Um… why are you doing this?" Then she just didn't know what to do.

"Well I thought you could use some cheering up", the masked man said in a warming tone, "after all every one needs some kindness in their life."

"there you go again. Trying to help the people that we arnt supposed to even talk to!" Deidara said impasently.

"I don't think it will hurt us to talk to the hostages" tobi said.

"Wait did he just say hostages?! Are the others with me too?" She thought to her self. "Did you say hostages?" The confussed red head asked.

"Yeah! Where were you un?! In outer space un?!" the blond said rudely.

"what do you mean by Hostages? Are the others that were fighting with me?"

"well not exactly with us. Theres a black haired boy with one of the other teams." Tobi said. "Do you know him…. Uh by the way what is your name?"

She just looked at Tobi.

"Why would you ask her that question?! Like she is going to answer it!" the agravaited blond said.

"Yes in fact I do know him." She said while scowling at Deidara. "He is one of my best friends and my name is Guren."

"W-WHAT!" Deidara said droping his jaw. "She answered youre questions just to spite me!"

"So. What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" She said challenging the blond.

"you are really starting to piss me off un!"

"Sempai, I think we should start to get going now. Its about sun rise."

"Hai. You are right Tobi un." The blond agreed.

"Im not going any where with you guys!" Guren said stubornly.

" Too bad un. Tobi, grab her so we can go un."

"Right." Tobi Picked up the distressed red head walked over to Deidara.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Sorry but I cant do that." Said the masked man.

She growled at him. "Huh?! What the! NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE I HAVE SEEN A PERSON WITH MOUTHS ON THEIR HANDS!" She screamend as she watched him pull out some caly.

"Oh, well your just going to have to get used to it un."

Guren watched him make a tiny clay bird. "what are you going to do with that?"

End of ch 2! Yay! Ilove writeing storys! Like I said in chapter one, Guren is my oc so don't be sking who she is. And DON'T  worry! Sakura will show up latter in the story.


End file.
